Beaten
by EllaBradley17
Summary: Gabriella and Troy share a mutal hate but one day Troy begins to realise something hidden about Gabriella's home life and their real feelingd begin to come out. T&G Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey everyone :D I had this idea the other day and thought I'd start wrting it, I've just finished the first chapter and wondered what you all thought. Please R&R it for me xxx love you all so much! xxxx_**

**~~~Chapter 1~~~**

"Daddy please, I promise I didn't do anything, I swear it." Gabriella begged her father as she backed across the room.

"Come here you whore!" He shouted but Gabriella violently shook her head, her body shaking. "You slept with them didn't you!" He boomed and Gabriella shook her head again.

"No Daddy, I promise I didn't!" She sobbed but it was too late her father already had her by the arm. He sobs were useless as she was thrown against the wall.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay called as she saw her friend stood by her locker; her face instantly fell as she saw what she was wearing. "Oh Gabby are you alright?" Sharpay asked gently and the brunette nodded. She was in a long sleeved purple jumped and black jeans even though it was 25 degrees outside.

"He's an asshole Gabriella." Sharpay comforted rubbing her friends arm.

"I know Shar, but it still doesn't make him stop." Gabriella whispered then her eyes travelled past Sharpay and she lit up. Sharpay turned to see Troy Bolton striding down the hall and shook her head, thank god for this mutual hatred otherwise her friend might break down completely.

Troy's locker was right next to Gabriella's which meant this interaction happened every morning.

"Morning Basketball Freak!" Gabriella greeted enthusiastically.

"Bite me!" He spat hiding his grin.

"Bite you?" Gabriella asked incredulously.

"Yeah, bite me." He retorted.

"Where? There's nothing left of you under all that gear." She shrugged, this caught him off guard and he flashed her a look. Gabriella didn't seem to understand it but Sharpay did Troy looked like he wanted Gabriella to bite him.

"Where do you want to bite me?" He leered and she rolled her eyes.

"Pig." She snorted.

"Bimbo"

"Ass"

"Moron"

"Retard"

"Bitch"

"Freak"

"Loser"

"Asshole" She sneered but Troy shook his head.

"Doesn't count you already said ass." He grinned, grabbing his rucksack and backing away from her, his grin still in place.

"Fine, bastard!" She snapped.

"Wench"

"Idiot"

"Chit!" He called and dived round a corner ending the argument. Gabriella turned back to Sharpay rolling her eyes.

"He is so.... irritating!" She announced loudly.

"Yeah I noticed you didn't like him." Sharpay laughed making Gabriella smile. "Come on you, let's go to class." Sharpay grinned linking her arm through Gabriella's and sauntering off down the corridor.

Gabriella had just finished her art project and realised that it was 6 o'clock; god damn it!

"He's going to kill me." She muttered as she hurried down the corridor.

"Talking to yourself? That's the first sign of madness." Troy's voice echoed towards her and she spun on her heel.

"I don't have time for you Troy, I'm late!" She snapped her speed never slowing as she ran backwards.

"Aw, no come back?" He asked in mock hurt.

"Seriously, Troy." She called pushing the door open.

"What you late for, princess land?" He asked referring to the massive house.

"Try a beating you can't even imagine." She muttered as she disappeared outside, but Troy heard her.

"What the bloody hell's that supposed to mean?" He frowned.

Gabriella swung the door open and ran straight into the housemaid, Jenny.

"Is he here Jenny?" Gabriella asked nervously scanning the room.

"He's in the study if you sneak upstairs I m-might be able to cover f-for you." Jenny whispered and Gabriella nodded hurriedly moving up the stairs. She waited for a good 3 hours on the edge of her bed staring at the door and willing him not to come in.

Jenny slowly pushed the door open, she never knocked, she knew knocking scared the hell out of her. He always knocked when he was about to hurt her.

"It's alright sweetheart he thinks you've been here all night." She comforted and Gabriella nodded. "How bad was it last night?" She asked and Gabriella pulled her jumped off.

"Not too bad, it's been worse." Gabriella sighed as she looked at the bruises that littered her skin.

"What about your legs?" Jenny asked.

"No new ones and the old one's are almost gone; I could probably wear a skirt again soon." Gabriella replied with false enthusiasm.

"Good sweetie, why don't you get some rest?" Jenny whispered and Gabriella nodded lying down on her bed. Jenny smoothed back Gabriella's hair and kissed her forehead before shutting the door and locking it with the spare key. There was a bolt on the inside but the last time Gabriella had locked it she'd got one of the worst beatings so far.

Sharpay was getting more and more worried as the day went on. Gabriella wasn't in school, she wasn't sick and she wasn't answering her mobile. She daren't call the house just in case. The last time this had happened she hadn't been seen for three days and Sharpay worried that she wasn't going to get through the night.

By the end of the day she still hadn't heard anything and was now in a full blown panic.

"Hey Blondie, where's the brunette princess?" Troy asked as he caught up with Sharpay. She whirled on her heel and grabbed Troy's shirt startling him. Sharpay had never had a problem with him but she looked like she was ready to kill him right now.

"Don't fucking talk about her! Some days I thank god you can make her feel things but others I just wish you wouldn't cause her anymore fucking pain! You have no idea who Gabriella is and yet you still hate her! And now I don't know where my best friend is or if I'll ever see her again!" Sharpay ranted slapping Troy across the face with an almighty crack.

"Bloody hell Sharpay!" He swore but she ignored him marching away. "I don't hate her; she means more to me than anything in the world." He whispered, tears in his eyes.

Sharpay had driven passed Gabriella's house seven times now but daren't knock, she knew what knocking did to Gabriella and god forbid if Hank answered. On the eighth pass the front door swung open and Gabriella stepped out. She had on a pair of baggy jogging bottoms a light blue baggy hoddy and a long black trench coat. Sharpay pulled over and jumped out running up the gravel drive.

"Gabriella!" She waved and the brunette looked up panic in her eyes but she relaxed when she saw it was Sharpay. "What happened to you?" She whispered standing in front of her friend.

Gabriella's eyes welled up with tears as she looked at the blonde. "My legs, they had cleared up so I put on a skirt. H-he caught me b-before I left the house and took one l-look at the skirt a-a-and..." She trailed off when the blonde shook her head.

"It's ok Gabriella, I know." She whispered, she wanted to hug her but couldn't she knew that when she'd taken a beating like this no one should touch her.

"He left with some blonde about half an hour ago and told me to be here or else." Gabriella shuddered and Sharpay frowned.

"What should I do Gabriella?" She whispered but Gabriella shook her head.

"It's alright Shar, I can take it." Gabriella sighed and turned on her heel walking back into the large white house.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hey all :D hope you like this chapter R&R xxxxx_**

Sharpay practically sprinted to Gabriella as she saw her stood next to her locker the next morning.

"Oh Gabriella! You're here!" She announced happily and Gabriella nodded. At that moment Troy strode round the corner stopping at his locker.

"What's with the outfit?" He asked as he looked Gabriella up and down. She was in baggy grey jogging bottoms a white hoddy and her black trench coat, like yesterday.

"What's with yours?" She shrugged in return looking at his usual black. Troy smirked into his locker but at another glance it quickly disappeared she was far too pale and the clothes made him frown.

"What was with you yesterday?" He asked leaning against the now closed locker door.

"Nothing." She mumbled looking to Sharpay for help.

"Why do you care Troy?" Sharpay sighed, she reached for Gabriella's arm and as her hand wrapped around it Gabriella flinched and jumped backwards. Sharpay's eyes widened and she sent Gabriella an apologetic look.

Troy noticed and his frown increased, was there something wrong with her arm?

"Jeez we're a bit testy today." He smirked rolling his eyes.

Sharpay just shook her head and walked off Gabriella behind her, she didn't notice her friends smile as she looked back at Troy.

Gabriella had barley spoken a word all day so when she put her hand up in Physics Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Montez?" Mr Dextor asked looking up at her.

"Please may I go to the bathroom?" She asked and he nodded, Sharpay sighed. Gabriella made her way down the hall and towards the backdoors of the school. She had no intention of going to the bathroom she just needed some air.

She was just walking back around the edge of the field when Troy appeared in her path. She let out a long stressed filled sigh.

"I don't think I've got the energy to handle you today Troy." She announced and he frowned.

"I don't know what your problem is, you have it all. The house, the money, the looks, the father..." Troy ranted and Gabriella's eyes flamed at that.

"You are such an idiot Troy, you have no idea what you're talking about, my life is so far away from perfect it may as well be on the other side of the universe. If you even knew half of what I have to go... what the fuck are we playing at anyway?" She sighed not having the energy to shout.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Forget it." She shook her head and pushed past him but his hands shot out and grabbed her waist. She hissed in pain and pulled away squeezing her eyes shut.

"What's wrong?" He asked frowning, he was worried now.

"Nothing." She muttered and Troy shook his head.

"That wasn't nothing."

"Just forget it Troy!" She snapped but her grabbed the bottom of her hoddy and pulled it up so he could see her waist. She grabbed it and pulled it down but she wasn't quick enough Troy had seen the large purple bruises that littered her golden skin. "Please Troy, just leave it ok?" She whispered her eyes squeezed shut.

"I can't pet, that's..." He trailed off unable to find a word for the horrific injures.

"Don't" She whispered as a tear rolled down her face. His mind was reeling as he thought back to all the days he'd seen her wear similar clothing and what must have been underneath it. "It's not that bad, don't make it worse." She murmured then moved away hurrying back into the school before he could follow.

Troy hit the wall with his fist causing it to bleed and swore loudly. She was getting hurt regularly and he didn't know a blind thing about it. The only woman he'd ever loved was getting hurt and he didn't know what to do.

Gabriella got back home at 4:30 right on time; she let herself in and found herself stood in front of a very angry looking Hank. She gulped and backed away towards the stairs.

"H-hello Daddy." She smiled weakly.

"You little good for nothing whore." He spat angrily and she paled.

"W-what h-happened." She stuttered hating herself for the fear in her voice.

"You know what happened." He leered advancing towards her, she shook her head gently.

"N-no sir, I d-don't." She replied and he glared at her.

"I got a phone call from the school about you, they said you left a lesson and wondered around the grounds. Where did you go? Where you off having sex behind the shed?" He spat and she shook her head violently.

"No Sir, I felt ill I needed some air." She said adamantly.

"I don't believe you, you slut!" He roared and grabbed her by the arm; she flinched at the already raw wounds. She was horrified at the fact her wounds were about to take another beating.

"Please Daddy, I'm sorry, please don't" She whispered but he leered at her.

"You should have thought of this when you did it." He spat.

Tears rolled down Gabriella's face as she stood in her bathroom in her underwear dabbing at the new wounds. Blood littered her body as the new wounds cracked the already tender skin. She stared at herself not recognising the person looking back at her.

He'd hit her face today which he never did and a large bruise covered the right side of her face from her eye to her hairline. She held a cold washcloth to her forehead the pain slowly dulling. She and cleaned most of the wounds but was wondering if she should go to the hospital or not. She quickly pushed that idea aside; she was not going to let him win.

She looked at the clock and realised that it was early morning she walked back to her bedroom and sorted through the draws trying to find something to cover herself. She pulled on her grey jogging bottoms and a large white hoddy she looked at her face and frowned. Pulling the hood of her jumper up over her head she grabbed a baseball cap and put it on underneath the hood. She looked in the mirror and sighed you could barely see her face and that was of the good.

Gabriella shifted nervously as she saw Sharpay walking towards her.

"Gabriella is that you? Why have you got that on?" She asked as she approached the girl. Gabriella backed up trying to hide her face. "Gabriella?" She frowned and Gabriella sighed looking up at Sharpay. Sharpay gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God Gabby! Are you okay?" Sharpay whispered holding out a hand.

"Yeah just don't touch me." Gabriella nodded avoiding the hand.

"What's with the gangster look?" Troy smirked opening his locker. Gabriella sighed and looked up at him and his eyes widened "Bloody hell luv, what happened?" He asked looking at the large bruise on the upper right part of her face and an angry cut in the middle of it.

"Nothing" She muttered ducking her head again. Troy turned wide eyes to Sharpay who sighed and shook her head.

"That's not nothing." He sighed but she didn't look up at him.

"I have to go." Gabriella muttered and pushed away from the lockers hurrying away from them both.

Sharpay caught up with Gabriella at the end of lunch and she looked almost guilty.

"I've got something to tell you." She admitted "My parents are taking me away for two weeks." She sighed.

"That's great Shar." Gabriella smiled.

"You're not upset?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella sighed.

"I may have a hard family life but I'm not made of glass, I'll be fine." Gabriella rolled her eyes under her hat. Sharpay made a mental decision to ask someone to just keep an eye on her.

"Troy!" Sharpay called as she chased the brilliant brunette down the hall.

"What is it Blondie?" He asked turning to face her.

"I'm going away for a few weeks and I was wondering if you'd keep an eye on Gabriella, just make sure she gets to school is all. I'm not going to tell you why that's up to her but just be nice for a while." Sharpay asked as she walked backwards away from him.

"Alright." He sighed more than happy to watch the woman he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy decided to stop by Gabriella's house later that day, Sharpay was leaving tonight so he might as well let her know he was there for her.

He rang the bell and waited low and behold Gabriella swung the door open still wearing her hat and her head slightly ducked.

"Troy!" She hissed positively horror struck. She shot a look into the house and pushed him backward as she joined him on the porch. "You have to leave, quickly." She whispered and he grinned.

"Why who you hiding?" He leered and her eyes widened as the door opened behind her.

"Who's this Gabriella?" Hank asked glaring at his daughter.

"Troy Bolton, sir." Troy introduced holding out his hand, Hank shook it then turned to Gabriella.

"Get in the house!" He snapped and her eyes widened.

"Daddy, I didn't... he just showed up... we're not even friends... I mean... we never talk... I don't know why he's here... I don't really know him... I-I-I... please Daddy, I didn't know he'd ever talk to me let alone come here." She begged but he ordered her back inside with a large push which made her hiss in pain.

Troy frowned; what was that about?

"Mr Montez? Sharpay Evans asked me to come by and give Gabriella her English book." Troy told him handing over a yellow folder. Hank took it with raised eyebrows; he nodded then slammed the door leaving a bewildered Troy behind him.

"Gabriella!" He snapped, Gabriella was positively shaking unable to control her fear. "You little whore! Was he here for sex Gabriella? Well?" He snapped waving the folder.

"N-no sir I swear, I have n-n-no idea why he came here." Gabriella whispered, the doorbell rang and Hank glanced at the clock.

"He had this!" He snapped and threw the folder at her feet, wrenching the door open and grabbing is coat as he left with a girl about Gabriella's age.

"Thank god." She whispered picking up the English folder. If Hank had decided to hit her she wasn't entirely sure she'd be ok. Her wounds couldn't take another beating.

Troy watched as Hank left with a young girl then jumped up to the porch and rang the bell again. Gabriella pulled it open, visibly shaking with panic.

"Troy." She sighed in relief as her eyes darted around looking for her father.

"He's gone pet." Troy comforted and she nodded.

"Erm... thanks for bringing this round." She half smiled holding up the folder.

"You're welcome luv." He nodded. The two stood looking at each other for a long while neither knowing what to say. "Are you okay?" He asked suddenly and she nodded.

Troy sighed and reached forwards with his hand she flinched but didn't move. He took the cap off her head then pulled her hoddy down to inspect the bruise. She was still beautiful to him and he had the urge to look after her.

"That still looks nasty pet." He told her examining the wound. She frowned and snatched her hat out his hands.

"Stop it Troy! Stop making me feel wanted, just go away!" She hissed toying with the hat in her hands.

"Can I take a proper look at it?" He asked ignoring her outburst.

"Just leave, if he comes back and you're here...." She trailed off wincing at the thought. That statement made it all click into place for Troy. It was her father, her father was doing this to her.

"He won't find me, just let me do this." He whispered and pushed past her into the house. Gabriella was now incredibly worried if he found Troy _in_ the house god only knows what could happen.

Troy stopped in the large open hall it was massive; it made his house look like a shoe box.

"Where's a bathroom?" He asked looking around, unsure which way to go. Gabriella sighed and went up the staircase on the right, Troy following. She went to her room and Troy walked in behind her, he turned round to lock the door only to find Gabriella suddenly in front of him.

"You can't, don't lock it." She whispered panicked he nodded and stepped back causing her to relax slightly.

She could barely think, Troy was here, in her room, watching her. Why the fuck was Troy here?

Gabriella walked across the room and opened the bathroom door.

"Take off your jumper." He ordered as he went into the bathroom when he came back out Gabriella was stood in the same position he'd left her in her jumper still on. "Hurry up luv." He sighed putting down the damp cloth and the warm water.

"I'm not taking off my hoody." She stated her arms folded.

"Gabriella, please I need to see." He sighed, it was the use of her real name that did it, he never used her real name. She sighed and grabbed the bottom of the jumper pulling it over her head.

Troy stared intently at the bruises and cuts not quite believing his eyes.

"He did all that?" He asked and she sighed, nodding. "Bastard" He muttered which made a smile tug at her lips. "Lay down." He ordered and she did as told settling onto the bed. Troy dipped the cloth into the water and dabbed at her wounds.

"Troy, you don't have to do this, its fine." She sighed as he handed her a cold towel to hold against her head.

"Just shut up and let me do this." He replied and she smiled slightly, no one ever took care of her. She lay still for a long time as Troy dabbed at the wounds gently. When he was done he helped her sit up and kissed her forehead.

"What was that for?" She asked awe struck and he smiled.

"Remember the Christmas pageant 'bout 4 years ago?" He asked and she blushed.

"When you backed me into a corner and made me confess that you were gorgeous?" She nodded it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, well this is because ever since that day you're all I bloody think about. I can't get you out my head, you're stuck inside me. I miss you when you're not around and wonder what you're doing and if you're alright. Seeing you like this makes me feel I've done something wrong, 'cause you never hurt the one you.... care about." He finished, well that's just great he sounded like a sodding ponce.

Gabriella caressed his cheek with her hand and smiled gently.

"Thank you." She whispered and he smiled back.

"Anytime." He whispered leaning into her soft palm. It was then that she heard the front door slam shut and she froze.

"Troy! He's back!" She whispered her voice laced with panic.

"Don't worry kitten, I told you he wouldn't find me." He purred softly then stood up and moved to the open window. He gave her a wink and a smile then swung himself out onto the roof scaling the building and dropping onto the grass. There was a harsh knock at her bedroom door and Gabriella grabbed her jumper pulling it over her head flinching away from the noise.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy walked into the kitchen and flopped onto the bar stool with a pained sigh.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Ann asked as she sat next to him.

"Mom, you remember Gabriella Montez?" He asked looking up at her, she nodded.

"Of course, that gorgeous brunette girl from the Christmas pageant." She replied tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah her, well I think she's in trouble a lot of trouble. She means so much to me mom and I don't know how to tell her, we're supposed to hate each other." He sighed and she patted his back.

"Why are you supposed to do that?" She asked softly.

"I dunno, we just do and now I'm stuck in this loop of being the bad guy and I don't wanna be mom. I want to help her and hold her; I want to be the good guy." He sighed dropping his head onto her shoulder.

"You are the good guy Troy, just show her who you really are. Now what's this about trouble?" She asked.

"I can't tell you mom but she gets hurt." He whispered.

"Hurt? Physically? Troy I think you should tell me." She instructed but he shook his head.

"I can't mom not until she trusts me." He sighed and she nodded.

"Very well, you get the girl to trust you then I'll take care of her. She must be going through a lot after losing Joyce two years ago, she was such a lovely woman." Ann muttered and Troy nodded. "Good, now off to bed you've got school in the morning." She told him and propelled him towards the door with a gentle push.

Gabriella was stood piling her books into her bag when Troy appeared holding a book towards her.

"What's this?" She asked accepting the gift. He was pleased to see she wasn't wearing the hat but had an awful lot of foundation on to cover up the bruise.

"A present, it's about a girl who's supposed to kill demons and she's super strong and talented anyway she falls in love with her enemy and proves that it's what's in the heart that matters." He told her and she smiled while reading the back. "Thought you might like it." He shrugged.

"Thanks Troy, I love it!" She beamed and he grinned at her as she put it into her bag.

"Where's your first class?" He asked blushing slightly she raised an eyebrow.

"You know that Troy." She grinned and he shrugged, gently he wrapped his hand around hers. She stared at them for a moment before looking up into his eyes and moving slightly closer a sense of safety overwhelming her. Troy walked her to English in silence and when they reached the door they ended up facing each other.

Gabriella stared at him for a long moment then smiled dropped his hand as she pushed the door to English open and disappeared.

Troy practically skipped to shop.

Lunch rolled around slower than Gabriella ever remembered, she walked into the lunch hall pulling down the sleeves of her hoddy. She grabbed a bright red plastic tray and began to fill it with food.

A black clad arm appeared from over her shoulder and grabbed a large bowl of chilli putting it onto her tray. She turned to see Troy and smiled slightly he picked up her tray with one hand and took her hand with the other. He led her to the middle of the hall then she stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" He asked turning to face her she stared at the table Troy always sat at and shook her head. There were too many people sat there, too many people to notice her.

"You don't wanna sit there?" He asked and she sighed.

"Give me my food Troy." She ordered and he shook his head letting go of her hand to grip the tray with both hands.

"Shant." He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Troy I can eat by myself." She insisted, he looked around and realised everyone was watching them.

"Or you can eat with me." He suggested and she sighed snatching her food off the tray and walking away. Troy watched her longingly then turned and sat at the table so he could still see her.

Troy had a double free that afternoon so he wondered down the hall and knocked on the door to Miss Carla's art room.

"Come in!" She called and Troy swung the door open. Everyone looked up at him and all the girls blushed and flicked their hair the boys grinning and nodding in his direction. The only one he saw was Gabriella, she had a soft smile on her face but she'd returned her gaze to her painting. "Troy darling what can I do for you?" Miss Carla beamed and Troy smiled back at her.

"I was wondering if you had room for me miss I've got free periods and I've always liked watching people paint." Troy shrugged and Miss Carla beamed.

"Absolutely darling, grab a stool and sit anywhere you'd like." She nodded and Troy beamed at her before turning to face the class. Sharpay was trying to get his attention but he ignored her, Jason hailed him but he blanked him as well. He grabbed a plastic grey stool and dragged it across the room to the only person not staring at him.

"What are you doing here Troy?" Gabriella sighed and he sat down next to her but Troy didn't reply he was staring at her painting. He looked from it to her and back again. "What?" She asked eventually, waving her paintbrush around.

Troy looked back at the painting; two large blue eyes stared back at him the beginning of a nose disappearing of the edge of the page and the hair line to sandy blonde hair disappearing the other end, the right eyebrow had a cross shaped scar swiped across the corner.

"That's me." He told her pointing to it. She frowned and looked at the painting then her head shot back to him.

"I didn't mean to... it just happened." She blushed back Troy was staring at her awe struck.

"You drew me." He whispered.

"Yeah I guess I did." She nodded blushing deeply. Troy looked around the room and saw other drawing's of grandparents, churches, houses but no more people like him.

"Why?" He asked after a moment. Gabriella took a long breath and ducked her head then slowly brought her gaze back up to his.

"We were told to draw where we felt most at home." She whispered and Troy stared at her for a moment.

"You feel at home with me?" He asked gently and she nodded.

"You make me feel important, like I'm not disgusting or..." She trailed off as glistening tears filled her eyes. Troy lifted a hand and stroked her cheek; he didn't notice the people watching at that moment the only one that mattered was this perfect goddess in front of him. Gabriella leant into his touch and closed her eyes, Troy lent forwards and pressed his lips to her other cheek. She didn't protest in fact her lips curved into a gentle smile. Slowly Troy pulled back and replaced his mouth with his other hand so he was cupping her face.

She opened her eyes to look at him and his piercing blue eyes seemed to reach down to her soul.

"I'm going to kiss you." He whispered and her eyes widened but she didn't pull back. Slowly Troy lent forwards until his lips met hers and she let out a sigh. Tentatively he swept his tongue across her bottom lip and they parted granting his access. It was the sweetest kiss he'd ever had and it took all his strength to pull away.

"That's why I drew you." She whispered and he beamed at her kissing the tip of her nose before releasing her face and leaning back against the table. He looked around the room and winked and everyone watching them.

Art flew by in a blur for Gabriella, Troy didn't kiss her again but most of the time he was touching her in some way. When the final bell rang Troy jumped to his feet taking her with him.

"Troy stop!" She hissed as they reached the corridor. Troy turned to face her and the look of horror that was evident on her face made him stop.

"What's wrong?" He whispered and she shook her head.

"I can't go home with you if he sees..." She trailed off leaving the sentence hanging in the air. Troy looked at her for a long moment then stepped slightly closer only to have her drop his hand and back away. "No Troy." She whispered then took off her feet hitting the floor hard as she sprinted away from him. He didn't chase her just watched as she ran away from him.

Gabriella quietly shut the large white door to her house and padded across the wooden floor.

"Gabriella!" Her dad called out and she froze squeezing her eyes shut.

"Yes daddy?" She asked straitening up but not turning to face him.

"Never mind." He dismissed and she let out a sigh of relief running up the stairs to her room. She collapsed onto the bed and took in a shaky breath, Friday, today meant mo school for two days, today was the last day she had of freedom she had to spend the next to trapped in this house with her father.

She absently wondered what Troy was doing...

Troy slammed the front door to his house shut and was greeted by the sight of Ann.

"Sorry mom." He muttered and she sighed.

"What's wrong Troy?" She asked and he frowned turning into the living room and flopping down onto the sofa.

"I'm worried about Gabriella mom, I kissed her today." He explained and his mother joined him on the couch.

"What happened after that?" She asked softly placing a hand on his knee.

"Nothing she smiled at me then nothing, I offered her a lift home and she wouldn't have it." He replied in confusion.

"Sweetheart I think this girl may be working through a lot you're going to have to give her some time." His mother smiled and he shook his head looking up at her with a pained expression.

"I love her mom, I really do I've only ever loved her. I hate not knowing if she's ok or where she is." He whispered and his mother let out a breath of air.

"Oh sweetie I've never seen you so worked up."

"That's because I love her mom!" Troy announced exasperated.

"Why don't you go see her in the morning?" She suggested and Troy sighed, he already wanted to but she'd probably get into trouble for it.

**_A/N: Please R&R pretty pretty please :) love you all xxxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey everyone it's me again :)**__** lol... Anyway... got another chapter for you all hope you like and please R&R there the only things that keep me going xxxxx**_

Troy parked outside Gabriella's huge house and stared up at the soulless building, with a deep shaky breath he swung the door open and stepped out into the crisp morning air. Her father's deep blue BMW wasn't in the driveway so he walked quickly to the door and rang the echoing doorbell.

There was a thud and a muffled ow from just behind the door then it swung open to reveal Gabriella clad in only a long T-shirt. Troy gasped at the angry cuts and bruises that littered her skin, they covered every inch of her legs and both arms scattered up her neck and finished with the still large now green bruise on her face.

"Gabriella." He whispered and she rubbed her good eye.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" She asked sleepily but Troy was still lost in the physical state the love of his life was in.

"I didn't know it was that bad." He whispered and she looked down to see the dark angry bruises. She grabbed the door and hid behind it so only her head was visible.

"Troy he'll catch you." She hissed looking over her shoulder.

"He's not here his car is gone." He replied stepping inside and closing the door. He looked her over and she blushed ducking her head.

"Please Troy." She whispered looking up at him.

"Gabriella you can't expect me to just leave this alone." He sighed and she glared at him.

"Actually yes that's exactly what I expect you to do." She snapped and Troy growled.

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Wench."

"Ass."

"Bimbo."

"Dick."

Troy grinned at her and she laughed she missed their banter; she took his hand and led him into a large open room that was obviously a lounge.

"Wait here, I'm going to change." She instructed leaving him in the room and disappearing. She hurried up the stairs and into her room grabbing a pair of baggy white trousers and a long sleeved red polo neck T-shirt it took her 2 minutes to get back to Troy.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked standing opposite him in the large living room. He shrugged and turned to face her with a slight smile.

"I just came to see you." He whispered and she blushed slightly taking a step towards him.

"Gabriella!" The deep voice of her father echoed through the house. Gabriella froze and stared wide eyed at Troy. Troy took a step towards her and she shook her head vigorously jumping backwards and holding up her hands. "Gabriella where are you?" The voice sounded irritated and close by.

"Troy, help me!" She pleaded and he felt his eyes fill with tears as her own fell down her cheeks. Troy made a decision to save her from this with a deep breath he swooped across the room and gently stroked her hair.

"Go see him angel I'll disappear." He whispered and she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the tip of his nose before hurrying out the room.

"Hello daddy." She stammered and he glared at her.

"Where have you been?" He barked.

"In the main lounge." She whispered and he sneered at her but seemingly accepted the excuse.

"Get to your room and stay there I don't want to see your face today." He snapped and she nodded hurrying away from him. She wondered where Troy was and was totally amazed she'd gotten away with that. She swung the door to her bedroom open and had to clamp a hand to her mouth to stop from screaming in surprise.

She quickly shut the door and hurried over to her bed only to slap the grinning Troy on the leg.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" She hissed glancing back at the door; Troy pouted and rubbed his leg making her roll her eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you alone while he's here." He snarled and Gabriella glared at him.

"Listen to me Troy, if he finds you here, in my room there won't be anything left of me for you to protect. Now get out before he finds you." She ordered pointing to the window.

"No, I'm not leaving Gabriella, if something happened to you..." He trailed off unable to finish.

"Troy, things happen to me every day, bad things I'll be fine." She urged but he shook his head.

"I'm only leaving if you leave with me." He replied and folded his arms across his chest still lying on his back. Gabriella let out a long sigh and sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. Troy sat up almost instantly and both his legs appeared on either side of her as he hooked his chin over her shoulder and his arms banded gently around her waist. Gabriella was stiff and frozen not used to the affection; Troy began to purr deeply and lent his head against hers.

Gabriella didn't know how to react she sat with a straight back and her hands clenched together in her lap. Troy nuzzled the side of her neck softly then his hands gently pried hers apart and held them in his. "You mean more to me than anyone else." He whispered and she frowned.

"Why? I mean you hate me, I hate you it's how we've always been." She asked still sitting stiffly.

"I never knew how to act, how to tell you so I fell into the act of bad guy the mean one but I never wanted to be." He murmured and she felt her back relax. Suddenly her bedroom door burst open and their heads snapped round. In the doorway was a very shocked looking Jenny staring at the couple on the bed.

"Miss Montez?" She squeaked quickly shutting the door.

"Jenny." Gabriella whispered trying to get up but Troy growled so she stayed where she was.

"Miss," Jenny smiled slowly and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Who is this young man?" She asked grinning now.

"This is Troy." Gabriella sighed as Troy raised his head from her hair to grin at Jenny.

"It's a pleasure Troy, why don't you take Gabriella out for the day it's such lovely weather." Jenny suggested and Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Jenny, I can't." She hissed and Jenny rolled her eyes at Troy.

"You need to get out; Troy's going to take you I'll cover for you with Mr. Montez." Jenny winked and Troy pushed Gabriella to her feet then flung the window open climbing out onto the roof. He held his hand out for Gabriella who stared it and folded her arms. Troy growled and jumped back in the house gently wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up into his arms.

She squeaked in surprise but didn't struggle she simply allowed him to carry her from the house and out into a world she wasn't entirely familiar with.


End file.
